


Subtext OR Jukebox Heroes

by Moira_Darling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Help, M/M, Musicals, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Darling/pseuds/Moira_Darling
Summary: This is a script for the musical version of s5 of Supernatural. Discord is in the notes, I want to produce this!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/PyMryz4

Hey! So this is the current rough script of a musical version of s5 of Supernatural. I want to actually produce this musical, so if you are in the cosplay, theater, musical, film or any other community and want to be a part of making this a reality - or you know someone who would - feel free to join the discord! Even if you just want to read the script and make suggestions.

I am serious about producing and making a film version of this, and look forward to working with everyone. At least please spread the word!


	2. Chapter 2

INT. OPENING ON A BLACK STAGE  
(FIRST PART OF WAYWARD SON VERSE PLAYS ON PIANO UNDER THE QUOTES AND THEN HOOKS INTO THE FIRST PART OF THE ROAD SO FAR)

DEAN   
Dads on a hunting trip and he hasnt been home in a few days.

SAM   
Saving people, hunting things! The family business!

CASTIEL   
Sometimes doing the Right things requires sacrifices.

BOBBY   
idjits

EXT. ON FLAMES

INT. BOYS ARE IN THE IMPALA 

DEAN  
(Driving)  
On a long and lonesome highway  
East of Omaha  
You can listen to the engine  
Moanin' out his one note song  
You can think about the woman  
Or the girl you knew the night before  
But your thoughts will soon be wandering  
The way they always do  
When you're ridin' sixteen hours  
And there's nothin' much to do  
And you don't feel much like ridin',  
You just wish the trip was through  
Here I am  
On the road again  
There I am  
Up on the stage  
Here I go  
Playin' star again  
There I go  
Turn the page

SAM  
(Goes to get pie at cafe)  
Well you walk into a restaurant,  
Strung out from the road  
And you feel the eyes upon you  
As you're shakin' off the cold  
You pretend it doesn't bother you  
But you just want to explode  
Most times you can't hear 'em talk,  
Other times you can  
All the same old cliches,  
"Is that a woman or a man?"  
And you always seem outnumbered,  
You don't dare make a stand  
Here I am  
On the road again  
There I am  
Up on the stage  
Here I go  
Playin' star again  
There I go  
Turn the page

SAM AND DEAN  
Out there in the spotlight  
You're a million miles away  
Every ounce of energy  
You try to give away  
As the sweat pours out your body  
Like the music that you play  
Later in the evening  
As you lie awake in bed  
With the echoes from the amplifiers  
Ringin' in your head  
You smoke the day's last cigarette,  
Rememberin' what We said  
Here I am  
On the road again  
There I am  
Up on the stage  
Here I go  
Playin' star again  
There I go  
Turn the page  
Here I am  
On the road again  
There I am  
Up on the stage  
Here I go  
Playin' star again  
There I go  
There I go

(The impala pulls up to BOBBY SINGERS yard. Bobby greets them)

SAM  
(Sighs) Dean, look

DEAN  
It's okay. You dont have to say anything.

SAM  
Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right

DEAN  
so why do you keep bringing it up?  
(Gets out of the car and goes to hug BOBBY)

BOBBY  
so sword of michael, huh.

DEAN  
You think were talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?

BOBBY  
You better friggin hope so.

INT. BOBBYS HOUSE DAYLIGHT

BOBBY   
(Shows boys pictures of michael) that's michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got.

DEAN  
You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate blanchett!

BOBBY   
Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword

DEAN  
So if we can find it...

SAM  
We can kick the devils ass all over again.

BOBBY  
Divvy up and start reading boys.

SAM  
(Hesitates)

BOBBY  
Kid? You alright?

SAM  
Theres an old church nearbye. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there.

BOBBY  
Okay...

SAM EXITS

DEAN AND BOBBY START READING

EXT. SCENE

INT. OLD CHURCH DAY TIME

SAM  
(Storms in and drops into a pew. Looks like he is either praying or crying. starrs talking quietly after a pause)

You win in the end, dont you. The monster child - should have been put down. Why didnt you, dad? Why didnt you clean up your own mess? You never were good at that were you... (pause, and then starts talking to god instead) I tried! I tried so hard. What did I do? What sin did I commit that makes me deserve this? I didnt ask to be some demons experiment - why didnt you do something?

(Another pause, then he starts singing In The Air Tonight. The song starts quietly and builds in intensity and anger)   
I can feel it coming in the air tonight. Oh lord... like I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord. Can you feel it coming in the air tonight oh lord? Oh lord...

Well I remember, I remember, don't worry, how could I ever forget. It's the first time, the last time we ever met But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, oh no you don't fool me Well the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows It's no stranger to you and me.

I can feel it coming in the air tonight. Oh lord... like I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord. Can you feel it coming in the air tonight oh lord? Oh lord...

Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am well I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been It's all been a pack of lies

I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord Well been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord i can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord

EXT. SCENE WITH SAME WALKING AWAY FROM THE ALTAR AND PROVERBIALLY GOD HIMSELF

INT. BOBBYS HOUSE NIGHTTIME

(DEAN and BOBBY are making slow progress through the books)

DEAN  
(Under his breath)  
Never would have guessed dad was right.

BOBBY  
What you say?

DEAN  
What dad said. If I couldnt save sam, to kill him.

BOBBY  
Dean...

DEAN   
(Stands)  
No. He ended the world, Bobby. And I wasn't strong enough to stop him - that's on me. This isnt something you just...smack him on the wrist and all is forgiven. This...this is bigger than that, damn it.  
(DEAN doesnt wait for an answer and storms out)

EXT. SCENE

INT. IMPALA AT NIGHT

DEAN  
(Storms out to the car and stops. Looks like he is thinking. Visibly frustrated. Sings SOB by night sweats)  
I'm gonna need someone to help me  
I'm gonna need somebody's hand  
I'm gonna need someone to hold me down  
I'm gonna need someone to care  
I'm gonna writhe and shake my body  
I'll start pulling out my hair  
I'm going to cover myself with  
The ashes of you and nobody's gonna give a damn  
Son of a bitch  
Give me a drink  
One more night  
This can't be me  
Son of a bitch  
If I can't get clean  
I'm gonna drink my life away  
Now for seventeen years I've been throwing them back  
Seventeen more will bury me  
Can somebody please just tie me down  
Or somebody give me a goddamn drink  
Son of a bitch  
Give me a drink  
One more night  
This can't be me  
Son of a bitch  
If I can't get clean  
I'm gonna drink my life away  
I'm gonna need someone to help me  
I'm gonna need somebody's hand  
I'm gonna need someone to hold me down  
I'm gonna need someone to care

CASTIEL  
(appears behind DEAN)  
Dean.

DEAN   
(Startles.)  
Son of a bitch! You've got to quit that Cas!

CASTIEL  
(Does not respond)  
The prophet told you of the Michael Sword.

DEAN  
told us of it, but not much of anything else. Helpful as always.

CASTIEL  
I am sure he is doing the best -

DEAN  
Yeah, yeah. I know. Were looking for the sword now. Bobby's books havent turned up much, heres hoping Sam has more luck wherever he skipped off too.

CASTIEL  
Dean. You are the Michael Sword.

DEAN  
...what?

CASTIEL  
You are Michael's weapon or rather his receptacle. His vessel.

DEAN  
his....vessel? Like, a meatsuit?

CASTIEL  
it is meant to be a great honour to be an Angel's true vessel.

DEAN  
Then why doesnt he just take me?

CASTIEL  
Even archangels require consent. He needs you to say yes. (Reaches out to DEAN)

DEAN  
Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?

CASTIEL  
Hiding your presence from all Angel's. I will do the same with your brother.

DEAN  
(Gets branded on the ribs)  
Michael wins, countless people die in the crossfire. Lucifer wins, everyone dies.

CASTIEL  
That is correct

DEAN  
great. Just friggin great

EXT. SCENE

INT. BOBBYS HOUSE IN THE MORNING

(Sam and Dean are waiting to here Bobby's plan)

DEAN  
so...what do we do now?

SAM  
we save as many as we can for as long as we can I guess... it's bad- whoever's wins, heaven or hell, were screwed.

BOBBY  
What if we win?  
(Boys confused)  
I'm serious boys. Screw the Angel's and the demons and their crap apocalypse. They want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This ones ours and I say they get the hell off it.

SAM  
(Warming to this idea)  
We can take them all on. We can kill the devil - we'll even kill michael if we have to!

BOBBY  
but we do it our own damn selves.

DEAN  
and how are we supposed to do this?

BOBBY  
No idea yet. But between the three of us and your angel, we'll figure something out.

DEAN  
(Reluctantly giving in)  
Okay. Okay you win. We do it our way and we beat them all. Team Free Will.

SAM  
Team free will

BOBBY  
(when the boys look to him expectantly.)  
Idjits.

EXT. TO THE OUTSIDE

(The boys are exiting the house)

SAM  
you know, I was thinking, Dean maybe we could go after the colt.

DEAN  
Why? What difference would that make?

SAM  
Well we could use it on Lucifer.

  
DEAN  
(stops walking)  
Let's be honest. I'll fight. I'll fight until the last man, but we dont stand a snowball's chance. Hell, you if all people should know that.

SAM  
I would give anything to take it back.

DEAN  
I know. And I know how sorry you are. But you chose a demon over your own brother and.... I'm just having a hard time forgiving and forgetting, you know?

SAM  
what can I do?

DEAN  
honestly? Nothing. I just....I dont think I can trust you anymore.  
(There is a pause as what he says registers to both of them.)

SAM  
(starts singing hard to say I'm sorry)  
Everybody needs a little time away - I know what you'll say - from each other. Even lovers need a holiday far away from each other.

DEAN  
(To himself)  
Hold on now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to stay.

SAM  
after all that we've been through. I will make it up to you, I promise to.

DEAN  
And after all that's been said and done you're a part of me I just cant let go.

SAM AND DEAN

Couldn't stand to be kept away Just for the day. Ask me I'll stay.  
Wouldn't want to be swept away, Far away From the one that I love

DEAN  
Hold on now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to stay.

SAM  
after all that we've been through. I will make it up to you, I promise to.

DEAN  
And after all that's been said and done you're a part of me I just cant let go.

SAM  
after all that we've been through. I will make it up to you, I promise to.

EXT. SCENE

INT. BAR AT NIGHT

(Chorus sings Simple Man while Sam works)

SAM  
(Carried a crate of fruit to a table and dumps it out. Starts cutting up lemons. Puts away the lemons and grabs a rag and starts wiping the tables down. LINDSEY is grateful as she Carrie's off empty bottles. Sam returns to the bar and mixes some drinks. He has a quiet conversation with a customer and they laugh about something. The tv is talking about the apocalypse and sam tries not to listen. The bar closes and everyone leaves, sam stays late and cleans. He is back before everyone else, setting up to open. He does a crossword puzzle. Someone hands out bible tracts, and he tears it up.)

(Song ends and LINDSEY is throwing darts)

LINDSEY  
Hey Sam, you play?

SAM  
depends. What are we playing for?

LINDSEY  
world peace. (She throws her last dart and goes over to SAM) can I ask you a question?

SAM  
shoot

LINDSEY  
You blow into town last week, you don't talk to anybody, you're obviously highly educated. You're like this...

SAM  
Riddle wrapped inside an enigma wrapped inside a taco?

LINDSEY  
(Nods in agreement with a smile)  
Heres what we play for. When I win you buy me dinner and tell me your life story.

SAM  
Sounds fair

THE TV IS LISTING OFF THE NATURAL DISASTERS. SAM TURNS IT OFF

LINDSEY  
damn, does it sound like the end of the world or what?

SAM  
(doesnt respond.)

EXT. SCENE

INT. SAMS ROOM AT NIGHT  
(sam is asleep and this is a dream. LUCIFER walks in)

SAM  
(rolls over and wakes up. Isnt surprised to see LUCIFER, it's like he knows him)

LUCIFER  
what are you doing Sam?

SAM  
what?

LUCIFER  
Running away... Havent you been down this road before?

SAM  
No. This time its different.

LUCIFER  
really?

SAM  
last time I wanted to be normal. This time I know I'm a freak.

LUCIFER  
Which is all a big ball of semantics. You know that.

SAM  
what?

LUCIFER  
even at Stanford you knew. You knew there was something dark inside of you. Deep down maybe, but you knew. Dont you get it? You cant run from yourself, why are you running now?

SAM  
Why are you here?

LUCIFER  
Would you believe I am actually trying to protect you?

SAM  
from what?

LUCIFER  
you. Sooner or later the past is going to catch up with you and you know what happens then? People die. The closest people to you die.

SAM  
Dont worry because I wont make that mistake again.

LUCIFER  
(Starts the song DREAM ON)  
Dream on. Dream on. Dream on. Dream until your dreams come true.

SAM  
Every time when I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way

LUCIFER  
Everybody's got the dues in life to pay  
I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes

SAM  
I know it's everybody sin  
You got to lose to know how to win

LUCIFER  
Half my life  
Is books, written pages  
Live and learn from fools and  
From sages  
You know it's true, oh  
All these feelings come back to you

SAM  
Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take me away

LUCIFER  
Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, just for today  
never tomorrow, the good Lord wont take you away

LUCIFER AND SAM

Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

EXT SCENE

INT. HOTEL ROOM AT NIGHT

DEAN  
(Washing blood off his hands)

CASTIEL  
(appears right behind him)

DEAN  
(startles when he sees cas in the mirror)   
Damn it. Dont do that!  
(Turns around and Cas is inches from him)  
Cas. We've talked about this. Personal space?

CASTIEL  
My apologies.

DEAN  
(steps around him and goes to the bed)  
Howd you find me? Thought I was flying below Ngel radar.

CASTIEL  
you are. Where is Sam?

DEAN  
Me and sam are taking separate vacations for a while. So. What you want?

CASTIEL  
I believe I have found Samuel Colts gun. 

DEAN  
Yeah?

CASTIEL  
the demons have it.

DEAN  
Well that doesnt make any sense. Why would demons keep around a gun that well...kills demons? I'm telling you, they've melted that gun down by now.

CASTIEL  
well I hear differently. And if it's True and we are to have a chance of killing the devil, this is how we do it.

DEAN  
okay. Where do we start?

CASTIEL  
Immediately.

DEAN  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. No no, come on man. I just drove sixteen hours straight okay? I'm human and theres stuff I go to do.

CASTIEL  
What stuff?

DEAN  
Eat for example. In this case, sleep. I just need four hours once in a while okay?

CASTIEL  
Yes. I will wait here then.

DEAN  
what?

CASTIEL  
I will wait here while you sleep.

DEAN  
no, that's creepy man! Dont you have something else to do?

CASTIEL  
no.

DEAN  
Then go find something to do that isnt watching me sleep! (Pushes CASTIEL out of the hotel room and then goes to bed)

CASTIEL  
(Waits patiently outside the door until morning)

EXT. SCENE 

INT. BAR AT NIGHT.

SAM  
(is cleaning tables)

HUNTER  
Sam. Hey Sam!

LINDSEY  
sam? You've got visitors.

SAM  
Wait, what?

LINDSEY  
(gestures at the hinter) Are you friends?

HUNTER  
hinting buddies. With his dad. sam here is quite the hunter himself.

LINDSEY  
wow. You killed deer and things?

SAM  
yeah. And things. Uh, why dont I get you a drink?

(HUNTER and SAM find a table)

SAM  
so what's up?

HUNTER  
Bobby called us. Theres been a bunch of demon omens in the next town over.

SAM  
but why? What are they up to?

HUNTER  
dont know yet. Bobby told us you were off limits - that true?

SAM  
Yeah, that's right

HUNTER  
That's fine in theory and all but we could really use Ll hands on deck around here.

SAM  
I know you could. But I cant. I'm sorry.

HUNTER   
Look man, what baggage is so heavy it cant be stowed away for the freaking apocalypse? 

SAM  
its personal. But good luck.

HUNTER  
Beers on on you when we get back.

SAM  
okay

(Hunter leaves and Sam gathers empty bottles)

LINDSEY  
That is it. Enough with the kung fu wandering the earth thing. I'm gonna buy you dinner and we're gonna talk.

SAM  
I cant.

LINDSEY  
nipe. The only way to avoid bloodshed is to talk. I'm dying of curiosity here!

EXT. SCENE

INT. BOBBY CALLS DEAN

(phone rings)

DEAN  
what do you want?

BOBBY  
you ready to get your head out of your ass yet?

DEAN  
really? That's what you called about? Look. Were probably better off apart anyway. Cant be used against each other that way.

BOBBY  
come off it. You both need to grow up and look at the bigger picture here.

DEAN  
what bigger picture? The one where the world is going to hell in a handbag and there is nothing we can do? Yeah, I got that picture fine, thanks.

BOBBY  
This ain't gonna get better. The longer you ignore this the harder it will be, Dean.

DEAN  
I'm fine. Were both fine. We're like...oil and water. This...this is for the best. I'll call you later.  
(Dean hangs up and lies in bed for a minute before getting up and going to the fridge for a beer)  
(Sings You Could Be Happy)  
You could be happy, and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go  
And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played on lips till it's madness in my head  
Is it too late to remind you how we were?  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur  
Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door  
You could be happy; I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far  
Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true  
Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back; don't think, just do  
More than anything I want to see you go  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world

EXT. SCENE

INT. BAR AT DAY

LINDSEY  
(GETS SOME NACHOS AND BEERS AND SETS THEM ON THE TABLE BEFORE SITTING DOWN WITH SAM)  
So...you gonna tell me who those guys back there really were? And don't say hunting buddies.

SAM  
We used to be in the same business together.

LINDSEY  
Witness protection, right? You're Mafia?

SAM  
I'm not Mafia.

LINDSEY  
Okay, I get it. Don't mean to pry, my bad.

SAM  
I used to be in business with my brother. Truth is I was pretty good at the job. But...I made some mistakes, I did some stuff I'm not so proud of, and people got hurt. A lot of people.

LINDSEY  
What was your poison?

SAM  
Sorry?

LINDSEY  
Come on. You were hooked on something, I know the look.  
(Pulls a medallion out of her pocket)  
Three years sober.

SAM  
You work in a bar.

LINDSEY  
So do you. Look, sam. I don't know you and I'm the last person to be giving advice, but I do know that no one has ever done anything so bad that they can't be forgiven. That they can't change.

SAM  
you dont know what I've done.

LINDSEY  
doesnt matter. Nothing is really unforgivable. Life tends to keep going on.

SAM  
you wouldnt say that if you know

LINDSEY  
so tell me

SAM  
I cant  
(Starts singing ALL APOLOGIES)

What else should I be  
All apologies  
What else could I say  
Tomorrow's the same  
What else could I write  
I don't have the right  
What else should I be  
All apologies

LINDSEY  
In the sun  
In the sun I feel as one  
In the sun  
In the sun

SAM  
I wish I was like you  
Easily amused  
Find my nest of salt  
Everything's my fault  
I take all the blame  
Aqua seafoam shame  
Sunburn, freezer burn  
Choking on the ashes of her enemy

LINDSEY  
All in all is all we are  
All in all is all we are  
All in all is all we are  
All in all is all we are  
All in all is all we are  
(SAM joins in)  
All in all is all we are  
All in all is all we are  
All in all is all we are  
All in all is all we are  
All in all is all we are

EXT. SCENE

INT. SAMS ROOM IN ANOTHER DREAM

LUCIFER  
Same song, different verse. Things are never gonna change with you. Ever.

SAM  
(Wakes up)

LUCIFER  
So. This is your life now? Think you can just live forever with your head buried in the sand?

SAM  
you're wrong. People can change. There is reason for hope.

LUCIFER  
No Sam, there isnt.

SAM  
why are you so sure?

LUCIFER  
because you freed me. That's right. You know who I am.

SAM  
(Backing away)  
Lucifer

LUCIFER  
You are a hard one to find, Sam. Harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are?

SAM  
What do you want with me?

LUCIFER  
Thanks to you, I walk the earth. I want to give you a gift. I want to give you everything.

SAM  
I don't want anything from you.

LUCIFER  
Why do you think you were in that chapel? You're the one, Sam. You're my vessel. My true vessel.

SAM  
No.

LUCIFER  
Yes.

SAM  
No. That'll never happen.

LUCIFER  
I'm sorry, but it will. I will find you. And when I do, you will let me in. I'm sure of it.

SAM  
I will kill myself before letting you in.

LUCIFER  
I'll just bring you back. Sam. My heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you've done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way...but there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me.

SAM  
You're wrong.

LUCIFER  
I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself.

SAM  
Why me?

LUCIFER  
Because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you.  
(Starts singing ALL I WANT IS YOU)  
You say you want  
Those you love to grow old  
You say you want  
Your story to remain untold  
But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you

SAM  
You say you'll give me  
A highway with no one on it  
Treasure just to look upon it  
All the peace within the night  
You say you'll give me  
Eyes in a moon of blindness  
A river in a time of dryness  
A harbor in the tempest

LUCIFER  
But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you

SAM  
You say you want  
Your love to work out right  
To last with me through the night

LUCIFER  
All the promises we break  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you  
You all I want is  
You all I want is  
You all I want is  
You

EXT. SCENE

INT. DEAN AND SAM PHONE CALL

DEAN  
So, you're his vessel, huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?

SAM  
That's what he said.

DEAN  
Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?

SAM  
So, that's it? That's your response?

DEAN  
What are you looking for?

SAM  
I don't know. A—a little panic? Maybe?

DEAN  
I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point.

SAM  
What are we gonna do about it?

DEAN  
What do you want to do about it?

SAM  
I want back in, for starters.

DEAN  
Sam—

SAM  
I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean.

DEAN  
Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time.

SAM  
Not revenge. Redemption.

DEAN  
So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?

SAM  
Look, Dean, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you.

DEAN  
sam...

SAM  
I'll meet you at bobbys.  
(Hangs up)

DEAN  
(glares at the phone for a minute before getting dressed to go research lucifer and michael)

EXT. SCENE

INT. BOBBYS HOUSE DAYLIGHT

BOBBY  
boys

SAM  
hey, bobby

BOBBY  
You back in?

SAM  
yeah. Yeah I am.

(Impala pulls up.)

DEAN  
(Gets out frowning. Walks over to them and holds the demon killing knife out to SAM)  
Maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human.

SAM  
Dean?

DEAN  
Michael and lucifer were brothers once. They were supposed to be close. And now they're separated and getting ready to torch everything. If we are going to have a chance we have to stick together. You and me. Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong.

SAM  
it's okay. I wont let you down.

DEAN  
I know. You're the second best hunter there is.

SAM  
what do we do now?

BOBBY  
we call in some reinforcements, that's what. Theres a trickster operating again that goes by the name of Loki. Heres hoping some of the pagan gods are willing to help not waste their supporters.

DEAN  
you want us to go hunt a trickster to talk with it?

BOBBY  
You're right. Maybe let sam do the talking. And yeah. It's the best plan I've got right now.

SAM  
okay. We'll do it

DEAN  
yeah. Yeah we will.

EXT. SCENE

INT. SITCOM HOTEL ROOM FROM CHANGING CHANNELS

DEAN   
(Puts some things in a refrigerator, closes the fridge, and turns around. Applause. There is a sandwich on the table, about a foot tall.)  
I'm gonna need a bigger mouth.

Laugh track.

SAM enters the room. Applause.

DEAN  
Hey there, Sam. What's happening?

SAM  
Oh, nothing. Um. Just the end of the world.

Laugh track. SAM sees the sandwich.

SAM  
You're gonna need a bigger mouth.

Laugh track.

SAM  
Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?

DEAN  
Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night.

SAM  
Yeah? Hm.

The bathroom door opens. A WOMAN in a bikini comes out. Wolf whistles.

WOMAN  
Oh, Dean...

SAM looks at her. DEAN turns around, caught.

WOMAN  
We have some more research to do.

SAM folds his arms.

SAM  
Dean...

Laugh track.

DEAN  
Son of a bitch!

Laugh track

Applause. SAM goes over to the BIKINI WOMAN, glaring over his shoulder at DEAN.

SAM  
Uh, I am really, really, very sorry, but, uh, we've got some work to do.

SAM escorts the WOMAN to the door.

WOMAN  
But we did do work! In depth.

Laugh track. DEAN waves at her as she leaves. SAM shuts the door and shakes his head. DEAN speaks through a forced smile.

DEAN  
How long do we have to keep doing this?

SAM  
I don't know.

Applause.

SAM  
Maybe forever?

Laugh track.

SAM  
We might die in here.

Laugh track.

DEAN  
How was that funny? Vultures.

Laugh track. The door opens; it's CASTIEL, with minor injuries. Applause.

DEAN  
You okay?

CASTIEL  
I don't have much time.

SAM  
What happened?

CASTIEL  
I got out.

DEAN  
From where?

CASTIEL  
Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be.

DEAN  
What thing—the Trickster?

CASTIEL  
If it is a trickster.

SAM  
What do you mean?

CASTIEL is flung backwards into the wall, his face hidden. GABRIEL appears at the door.

GABRIEL  
Hello!

Applause and cheers. CASTIEL gets up; his mouth has been duct-taped shut.

GABRIEL   
Thank you. Thank you, ladies.

CASTIEL glares at the TRICKSTER.

GABRIEL  
Hi, Castiel!

The TRICKSTER gestures at CASTIEL, who vanishes in a burst of static.

SAM  
You know him?

DEAN  
Where did you just send him?

GABRIEL   
Relax, he'll live. ...Maybe.

Laugh track.

DEAN  
All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it.

GABRIEL   
Yeah? Get what, hotshot?

DEAN  
Playing our roles, right? That's your game?

GABRIEL   
That's half the game.

SAM  
What's the other half?

GABRIEL   
Play your roles out there.

DEAN  
What's that supposed to mean?

GABRIEL   
Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles.

SAM  
You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?

GABRIEL   
Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!

SAM  
We do that, the world will end.

GABRIEL   
Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!

SAM glares.

DEAN  
Heaven or hell, which side you on?

GABRIEL   
I'm not on either side.

DEAN  
Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?

GABRIEL   
You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me.

DEAN  
Oh, you're somebody's bitch.

The TRICKSTER's smile vanishes. He grabs DEAN by the collar and slams him into the wall.

GABRIEL   
Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you.

SAM  
And if we don't?

The TRICKSTER grins.  
TRICKSTER  
Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on.  
The TRICKSTER snaps his fingers.

EXT. SCENE

INT. MONTAGE OF ALL THE SHOWS

(sings FLIRTING WITH DISASTER)

(HOSPITAL SCENE)

DOCTOR  
(Slaps sam)

SAM  
what?

DOCTOR  
Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward.

SAM  
what are you talking about?

DOCTOR  
as if you dont know.

DEAN  
I'm travelin' down the road  
I'm flirtin' with disaster  
I've got the pedal to the floor,  
My life is running faster

SAM  
I'm out of money, I'm out of hope,  
It looks like self destruction  
Well how much more can we take,  
With all of this corruption

SAM AND DEAN  
We're flirtin' with disaster,  
Ya'll know what I mean  
And the way we run our lives,  
It makes no sense to me  
I don't know about yourself or what you want to be, yeah  
When we gamble with our time,  
We choose our destiny

CASTIEL  
I'm travelin' down that lonesome road  
Feel like I'm dragging a heavy load  
Yeah I've tried to turn my head away,  
Feels about the same most every day

DEAN  
You know what I'm talking about, baby

(HERPEXIA)

SAM  
Seriously?

DEAN  
Hey, you're the one who said play our roles.

SAM  
Yeah. Right.

DEAN claps him on the shoulder and goes back to the game.

SAM  
I've got genital herpes.

DEAN  
Speeding down the fast lane, honey  
Playin' from town to town  
The boys and I have been burnin' it up, can't seem to slow it down

SAM  
I've got the pedal to the floor, our lives are runnin' faster,  
Got our sights set straight ahead,  
But ain't sure what we're after

(COP PROCEDURAL)

OFFICER  
So, what do you think?

DEAN  
What do I think? I think go screw yourself, that's what I think.

SAM  
Uh, could you give us a sec, please? Thanks.

The OFFICER nods and turns away.

SAM  
You gotta calm down.

DEAN  
Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night.

DEAN yanks them off.

DEAN  
You know who does that? No-talent douchebags.

SAM nods in agreement.

DEAN  
I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same. It's ooh, plane crashed here—oh shut up.

EVERYONE  
Flirtin' with disaster, ya'll know what I mean  
You know the way we run our lives it makes no sense to me  
I don't know about yourself or what you plan to be, yea  
When we gamble with our time, we choose our destiny

(KNIGHT RIDER)

SAM  
oh crap. I dont think we killed the trickster

DEAN  
Yeah, I'm travelin' down that lonesome road  
Feel like I'm dragging a heavy load  
Don't tried to turn my head away,  
I'm flirtin' with disaster every day

SAM AND DEAN  
Flirtin' with disaster baby,  
Ya'll know what I mean  
You know the way we run our lives,  
It makes no sense to me  
I don't know about yourself or what you plan to be  
When we gamble with our time, we choose our destiny  
Yeah, we're traveling down this lonesome road  
Feel like I'm dragging a heavy load  
Don't try and turn my head away, ba ba ba yeah  
Flirtin' with disaster every day

(TRAP GABRIEL)

EXT. SCENE

INT. WAREHOUSE DAYLIGHT

  
GABRIEL   
Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?

DEAN  
Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass.

GABRIEL   
Where'd I screw up?

SAM  
You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did.

DEAN  
Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon.Call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family.

SAM  
So which one are you? 

GABRIEL   
Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel.

SAM  
Gabriel? The archangel?

GABRIEL  
Guilty.

DEAN  
Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?

GABRIEL  
My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little HEAVEN.

SAM  
Why'd you ditch?

DEAN  
Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles.

SAM  
Then help us stop it.

GABRIEL  
It can't be stopped.

DEAN  
You wanna see the end of the world?

GABRIEL  
I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over.

SAM  
It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug.

GABRIEL laughs.  
GABRIEL  
You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate.

SAM  
What are you talking about?  
GABRIEL  
You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always.

A long pause. SAM and DEAN look down, then at each other.

DEAN  
No. That's not gonna happen.

GABRIEL  
I'm sorry. But it is.

(FREEWILL starts)

SSM  
There are those who think that life  
Has nothing left to chance  
A host of holy horrors  
To direct our aimless dance

GABRIEL   
A planet of playthings  
We dance on the strings  
Of powers we cannot perceive  
The stars aren't aligned  
Or the gods are malign  
Blame is better to give than receive

DEAN   
You can choose a ready guide  
In some celestial voice

SAM  
If you choose not to decide  
You still have made a choice

SAM AND DEAN  
You can choose from phantom fears  
And kindness that can kill  
I will choose a path that's clear  
I will choose free will

SAM   
There are those who think that  
They've been dealt a losing hand  
The cards were stacked against them  
They weren't born in Lotus-Land

GABRIEL   
All preordained  
A prisoner in chains  
A victim of venomous fate  
Kicked in the face  
You can't pray for a place  
In heaven's unearthly estate

DEAN   
You can choose a ready guide  
In some celestial voice  
SAM   
If you choose not to decide  
You still have made a choice

CASTIEL   
You can choose from phantom fears  
And kindness that can kill  
I will choose a path that's clear  
I will choose free will

DEAN   
Each of us  
A cell of awareness  
Imperfect and incomplete  
Genetic blends  
With uncertain ends  
On a fortune hunt  
That's far too fleet

CASTIEL   
You can choose a ready guide  
In some celestial voice  
If you choose not to decide  
You still have made a choice

SAM AND DEAN AND CASTIEL   
You can choose from phantom fears  
And kindness that can kill  
I will choose a path that's clear  
I will choose free will

GABRIEL  
Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be.

EXT. SCENE

INT. BOBBYS YARD AT NIGHT

(Sam goes into the house. Cas and Dean hang back)

DEAN  
All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?

CASTIEL   
I think he believes it is.

DEAN  
So what do we do?

CASTIEL   
I don not know.

DEAN  
Well I'll tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show.

CASTIEL  
you want to be back in Gabriel's control?

DEAN  
no, not like that, just...never mind. Forget it. It's not like it could happen anyway.

(Awkward pause)

DEAN  
do you ever regret it?

CASTIEL   
regret what?

DEAN  
choosing us. Losing your powers. Going against your family. Any of this?

CASTIEL   
I am an angel. I do what is right.

DEAN  
how's that for a company line. Come on, man. Just for a minute, pretend nothing matters but you and me and this night and... 

(Trails off as he realizes what that sounds like.)

DEAN CONT'D  
not in...no homo and all that.

CASTIEL  
(Stares blankly)

DEAN  
nevermind. Forget I asked anything.

(Starts to exit the car)

CASTIEL   
I do not regret anything since meeting you.

DEAN  
Yeah? Mister 'I pulled you out I can put you back in'?

CASTIEL   
you have...grown on me?

DEAN  
Yeah. ...same.

(Awkward pause)

DEAN CONT'D   
enough of this chick flick stuff. You coming inside?

CASTIEL  
I will continue searching for the colt.

DEAN   
good luck with that. 

(DEAN goes inside the house. CASTIEL watches him. Starts singing SEPARATE WAYS)

CASTIEL   
Here we stand  
Worlds apart  
Hearts broken in two, two, two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you, you, you  
Feelin' that it's gone  
Can't change your mind  
If we can't go on  
To survive the tide  
Love divides  
Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways  
If life ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched  
And went our separate ways  
Troubled times  
Caught between confusion and pain, pain, pain  
Distant eyes  
Promises we made were in vain, in vain, in vain  
If you must go  
I wish you love  
You'll never walk alone  
Take care, my love  
Miss you, love  
Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways  
If life ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched  
And went our separate ways  
No  
Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
If life ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you

EXT. SCENE

INT. BOBBYS HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

(SAM comes downstairs to do some research. He cant sleep)

GABRIEL  
so. Dean-o swan off to relieve my little brother of his virginity?

SAM  
what? No. Theres...theres nothing like that between them. And Deans straight.

GABRIEL  
is he now. Well, that wont last. What about you and me? We could ..get busy while big bro's away.

SAM   
(Pause)  
You want to...have sex? You murdered my brother! And tortured me! And and you want the world to end! Sorry, just not that into you.

GABRIEL   
I never laid a finger on you.

SAM  
emotionally still counts.

GABRIEL  
and...it hurts to hear I rank lower than a demon.

SAM  
she was at least pretending to be on my side!

GABRIEL   
I can do that too. Maybe with less blood drinking - unless you're into that?

SAM  
no! I'd rather you actually joined our side.

GABRIEL   
not gonna happen Samsquatch. I'm not getting involved in the family drama this time. When I run away, I dont let nobody pull me back in.

SAM  
(Sighs.)  
How did you even find me?

GABRIEL   
I ran an alternate reality for you for months. I noticed where Bobby Singers house was. It was just a matter of waiting for you to show.

SAM   
(Pointedly ignores GABRIEL and pulls out a book to start researching)

GABRIEL   
(Watches him for a minute and then starts singing HANDS TO YOURSELF)  
I got a little change in my pocket goin' jing-a-ling-a-ling  
Wants to call you on the telephone baby, a-give you a ring  
But each time we talk, I get the same old thing  
Always no hug-ee no kiss-ee until I join the team.

SAM  
it's not happening, gabriel 

GABRIEL   
My honey my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf

SAM  
don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself

GABRIEL   
B-B-B-baby baby baby why you wan' treat me this way  
You know I'm still your lover boy I still feel the same way  
That's when he told me a story, 'bout free milk and a cow

SAM  
I'm not a virginal girl!

GABRIEL   
And said no hug-ee no kiss-ee until I join their team now  
My honey my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf

SAM  
don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself

GABRIEL   
Hold it here  
See I wanted him real bad, and I was about to give in  
But that's when he started talking about free will, started talking about sin  
And I said, honey I'll live with you for the rest of my life,

SAM   
Sure you would...

GABRIEL   
He said no hug-ee no kiss-ee until you join the strife  
My honey my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf

SAM  
don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself

EXT. SCENE

INT. SAMS DREAMSCAPE NOTICEABLY CREEPIER

(Song is DEVILS DANCE. LUCIFER is very pushy)

LUCIFER  
In your eyes I see a fire that burns  
To free the you that's running through  
Deep inside you know  
Seeds I plant will grow  
One day you will see  
And dare to come down to me  
Yeah, come on, come on now take the chance  
That's right, let's dance  
Snake  
I am the snake  
Tempting  
That bite to take  
Let me make your mind  
Leave yourself behind  
Be not afraid  
I've got what you need  
Hunger I will feed  
One day you will see  
And dare to come down to me  
Yeah, come on, come on now, take the chance  
Haha, come dance  
Yeah, come dancing  
One day you will see  
And dare to come down to me  
Yeah, come on, come on now, take the chance  
Yeah  
I feel you too  
Feel  
Those things you do  
In your eyes I see a fire that burns  
To free the you that's running through  
Deep inside you know  
Seeds I plant will grow  
One day you will see  
And dare to come down to me  
Yeah, come on, come on now, take the chance  
That's right, will dance  
Mmm, it's nice to see you here... haha.

(SAM gets shoved back into bed and the lights flicker and he wakes up with a start, panicking. He gets up and goes down to the kitchen and pours himself a few drinks. He gets a gun from somewhere and contemplates it. Starts singing RUNNING)

SAM  
Steel to my tremblin' lips  
How did the night ever get like this?  
One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down  
Bottom of the bottle hits  
Waking up my mind as I throw a fit  
The breakin’ is takin’ me down, down, down  
My heart’s beating faster  
I know what I’m after  
I’ve been standing here my whole life  
Everything I’ve seen twice  
Now it's time I realized  
It's spinning back around now  
On this road I'm crawlin'  
Save me 'cause I'm fallin'  
Now I can't seem to breathe right  
'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart  
'Round and around I go  
Addicted to the numb livin’ in the cold  
The higher, the lower, the down, down, down  
Sick of being tired and sick  
And ready for another kind of fix  
The damage is damning me down, down, down  
My heart’s beating faster  
I know what I’m after  
I’ve been standing here my whole life  
Everything I’ve seen twice  
Now it’s time I realized  
It’s spinning back around now  
On this road I’m crawlin’  
Save me 'cause I’m fallin’  
Now I can’t seem to breathe right  
'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart  
Oh, I’m coming alive  
Oh, I’ll wake up now and live  
Oh, I’m coming alive  
A life that’s always been a dream  
I’ll wake up now and live  
I’ve been standing here my whole life  
My heart’s beating faster  
I know what I’m after  
I’ve been standing here my whole life  
Everything I’ve seen twice  
Now it’s time I realized  
It’s spinning back around now  
On this road I’m crawlin’  
Save me 'cause I’m fallin’  
Now I can’t seem to breathe right  
'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart  
'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart

(SAM collapses in despair)

EXT. SCENE

INT. SAME SCENE

(GABRIEL saunters in)

GABRIEL  
hey baby. Heard your prayer from miles...away.

(Realises what he walked into.)

GABRIEL (CONT'D)  
..why dont you?

SAM  
wont make a difference, will it. They'll just bring me back until I say yes.

GABRIEL  
sammy...samsquatch.

SAM  
like you care. Were just pawns to you. Meat suits! Existing just so your high brothers can have their epic showdown.

GABRIEL   
It's not like that.

SAM  
isnt it? You never get free. Destiny is always waiting to drag you back in. You can never run hard or fast enough. You were always meant to be a monster, isnt that right? 

GABRIEL  
we still talking about me?

SAM  
what do you want.

GABRIEL   
I heard your prayer.

SAM  
I dont pray anymore. No ones listening.

GABRIEL   
that...

SAM  
theres no such thing as free will. Were all fucked in the end.

GABRIEL  
We could run away

SAM  
another proposition? Really?

GABRIEL   
There are other worlds, other timelines. We could go somewhere else. Set up another witness protection. Go so far no one would ever find us. We could be free.

SAM  
could we? Were you ever free or was it just an eternity of waiting for the other shoe to drop.

GABRIEL   
you're good at the headshrinking, could've done that I stead of law 

SAM  
would've made it just as far.

GABRIEL   
Got a surprise especially for you,  
Something that both of us have always wanted to do  
We've waited so long, waited so long  
We've waited so long, waited so long

SAM  
we havent done anything...

GABRIEL   
I'm gonna take you on a trip so far from here,  
I've got two tickets in my pocket, now baby, we're gonna disappear  
We've waited so long, waited so long  
We've waited so long, waited so long  
I've got two tickets to paradise,  
Won't you pack your bags, we'll leave tonight,  
I've got two tickets to paradise,  
I've got two tickets to paradise  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
I'm gonna take you on a trip so far from here,  
I've got two tickets in my pocket, now baby,  
we're gonna disappear (you know why?)  
We've waited so long, waited so long  
We've waited so long, waited so…

SAM  
Lucifer wouldnt stop.... he wont stop, Gabriel. He'll just go with second best and still have his prize match.

GABRIEL   
so? That's not your fault hes a big bag of dicks.

(SAM smiles)

GABRIEL   
what? He is. All Angel's are.

SAM  
even you?

GABRIEL   
oh especially me. Come on, samalam. Come on.

SAM  
I cant Gabriel. You know that.

GABRIEL   
yeah. Yeah I did...

EXT. SCENE

INT. CROWLEYS HOUSE AT NIGHT

SAM  
It's Crowley, right?

CROWLEY  
So. The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough. We need to talk. Privately.

DEAN  
What the hell is this?

CROWLEY  
Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing? There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you.

SAM  
You told us.

CROWLEY  
Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine.

SAM  
Why? Why tell us anything?

CROWLEY  
I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face.

DEAN  
Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?

CROWLEY  
It's called Survival. Well, I forgot you two at best are functioning morons—

DEAN  
You're functioning...morons...

CROWLEY  
Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?

SAM  
But he created you.

CROWLEY  
To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures.

SAM  
Great.

CROWLEY  
Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition.

DEAN  
Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?

CROWLEY  
Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!

SAM  
It's gotta be a trap, right?

DEAN  
Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never.

SAM  
Thank you again for your continued support.

DEAN  
You're welcome.

SAM  
there...is someone we could ask. On the opposite end of the spectrum.

DEAN  
who, Cas? 

SAM  
no. Gabriel.

DEAN  
I pretty clearly remember him telling us to screw ourselves, what makes you think he would suddenly jump.at a chance to kill his brother?

SAM  
its...just a hunch. Humour me, okay?

DEAN  
okay, fine. We call the feathered douchebag.

EXT. SCENE

INT. ROOM AT BOBBYS LATER THAT NIGHT

GABRIEL   
sammy! Perfect timing.Dean-o. If you arent careful your face will freeze like that.

DEAN  
hey-

SAM  
hey, we were wondering if you heard anything about Carthage Missouri.

GABRIEL   
...yah. sure I have. Why.

SAM  
we got a tip

DEAN   
sam thinks you'll check if it's a trap before we use the colt to blow big bro away.

GABRIEL   
The colt? You think that will work on Luci? You boys are barking up the wrong tree there!

DEAN   
oh yeah? What makes you so sure?

GABRIEL   
dear big brother is still an archangel, for all his failings. The only thing killing him is another archangel, or at least an archangel blade.

SAM  
An archangel blade?

GABRIEL   
Yeah. Like cassie has? But promoted. It's a pecking order.

DEAN  
just a bunch of superpowered chickens...

GABRIEL   
right on! Anyway. So the colt wont do a thing about Lucifer.

SAM  
oh. So why did you say we had perfect timing.

GABRIEL   
Well, I was on my way to this...meeting that's taking place, and thought you might like to tag along as my plus one. Or two.

DEAN  
How do we know we can trust you?

SAM   
what kind of meeting? What's it about?

GABRIEL   
oh, just all the pagan gods getting together to discuss their role in our little apocalypse.

DEAN  
little?!

SAM  
...pagans?

GABRIEL  
Hindu, greek, norse - you name it, they're there. They're pulled major strings to get some of them in the same country let alone the same room, so theres some tension we might be able to 7se.

DEAN  
Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to “play our roles"!

GABRIEL  
Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here.

DEAN  
And why do you care?

GABRIEL  
I don't care. But, uh... What can I say? I'm sentimental.

SAM  
Do they have a chance? Against Satan?

DEAN  
Really, Sam?

SAM  
You got a better idea, Dean?

GABRIEL  
It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. But they might be able to buy is some time.

SAM  
you just want...to use them for finger paint?!

GABRIEL  
The main course at this reunion is human, so theres no great loss.

DEAN   
or we could just go to Carthage. Shoot the devil in the face, and it sticks if were lucky.

  
GABRIEL  
And when are you ever lucky?

DEAN  
Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel.

GABRIEL  
Maybe later, big boy. So what do you say, Sam?

SAM  
...why do you want us there?

GABRIEL   
You've got a way with words. Got the most obedient angel in the garrison to rebel - that ought to mean something.

DEAN  
yeah. I'm sure theres a medal for it.

GABTIEL  
there is. It's called getting to survive the apocalypse.

SAM  
sure. I'm in.

DEAN  
...fine. but if this goes wrong I get to say I told you so.

EXT. SCENE

INT. ELYSIAN HOTEL MEETING

BALDUR   
Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many gods under one roof.--Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room.

ODIN  
I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about! 'Cause it's just a couple of angels having a slap fight! There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up, and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf! 

KALI  
Stay. We have to fight. The archangels -- the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us.

MERCURY  
With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them. [MERCURY begins to choke up blood. BALDUR stops KALI from killing MERCURY outright.]

BALDUR  
Kali!

KALI  
Who asked you?

GABRIEL   
Cant we all just get along?

BALDUR  
Loki.

GABRIEL/LOKI  
Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail.

BALDUR  
Why are you here?

GABRIEL/LOKI  
To talk about the elephant in the room. [GANESH begins to stand, indignant] Not you. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. 

KALI  
But you have brought us two valuable bargaining chips - the vessels of Michael and Lucifer 

ZAO CHEN  
we should kill them!

GABRIEL   
what, so the Angel's can just bring them back again? Not going to work. Bonjour, mon amour.

KALI  
Leave.

GABRIEL/LOKI  
You always did play hard to get.

KALI  
I've moved on.

GABRIEL/LOKI  
I noticed. Baldur? Really?

KALI  
Baldur's uncomplicated.

(KALI kisses GABRIEL)

GABRIEL   
Ow!

KALI  
You must take me for a fool... Gabriel. You're bound to me. Now, and forever.

GABRIEL  
How long have you known?

KALI  
Long enough.

KALI  
Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us.

GABRIEL  
Kali, don't.

KALI  
You're mine now. And you have something I want. An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel.

GABRIEL  
Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer.

KALI  
He's lying. He's a spy.

GABRIEL  
I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends--

KALI  
Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me.

GABRIEL   
(ON THE TURNING AWAY)  
On the turning away  
From the pale and downtrodden  
And the words they say  
Which we won't understand  
"Don't accept that what's happening  
Is just a case of others' suffering  
Or you'll find that you're joining in  
The turning away"  
It's a sin that somehow  
Light is changing to shadow  
And casting it's shroud  
Over all we have known  
Unaware how the ranks have grown  
Driven on by a heart of stone  
We could find that we're all alone  
In the dream of the proud  
On the wings of the night  
As the daytime is stirring  
Where the speechless unite  
In a silent accord  
Using words you will find are strange  
And mesmerized as they light the flame  
Feel the new wind of change  
On the wings of the night  
No more turning away  
From the weak and the weary  
No more turning away  
From the coldness inside  
Just a world that we all must share  
It's not enough just to stand and stare  
Is it only a dream that there'll be  
No more turning away?

MERCURY  
This is crazy.

KALI  
They can die. We can kill Lucifer.

DEAN  
All right you primitive screwheads, listen up.

SAM  
Are you outta your mind?

DEAN  
I'm outta options. Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me and Sam, we can get him here.

KALI  
How?

DEAN  
First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally.

KALI  
So you're going to summon Lucifer.

SAM  
Sort of. I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running.

KALI  
Breaking them would be easier.

GABRIEL   
UH...boys? Maybe we should talk?

SAM  
might as well make a stand here.

GABRIEL   
No - we talked about this!

SAM  
What's the worst he could do to me?

GABRIEL   
A lot! That's what!

LUCIFER  
Sam, Dean, good to see you again.

(Sings SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL)

LUCIFER CONT'D  
Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul and faith  
And I was 'round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game  
I watched with glee  
While your kings and queens  
Fought for ten decades  
For the gods they made  
I shouted out,  
"Who killed the Kennedys?"  
When after all  
It was you and me  
Let me please introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
And I laid traps for troubadours  
Who get killed before they reached Bombay  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game,  
Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me Lucifer  
Cause I'm in need of some restraint  
So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, um yeah  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, um mean it, get down  
Woo, who  
Oh yeah, get on down  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah!  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
Tell me honey, can ya guess my name  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
I tell you one time, you're to blame  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who  
Tell me, sweetie, what's my name  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who

KALI  
Baldur, don't.

BALDUR  
You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?

LUCIFER  
No one gives us the right, we take it.

SAM  
You okay?

GABRIEL  
Not really. I cant kill my brother.

DEAN  
cant, or wont?

LUCIFER is about to stomp on KALI but is blown back through the Grand Ballroom doors. GABRIEL stands, blade in hand.

GABRIEL  
Lucy, I'm home. Not this time. [picking up KALI] Guys! Get her outta here.

LUCIFER  
Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything.

GABRIEL  
Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks.

LUCIFER  
Wait, what did you just say to me?

GABRIEL  
Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys.

LUCIFER  
Watch your tone.

GABRIEL  
Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up.

LUCIFER  
Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael...

GABRIEL  
Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too.

LUCIFER  
You disloyal--

GABRIEL  
Oh, I'm loyal. To them!

LUCIFER  
Who? These so called gods?

GABRIEL  
To people, Lucifer. People

LUCIFER  
So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?

GABRIEL  
Because Dad was right. They are better than us.

LUCIFER  
They are broken. Flawed! Abortions.

GABRIEL  
Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs.

LUCIFER  
Brother, don't make me do this.

GABRIEL  
No one makes us do anything.

LUCIFER  
(STARTS SINGING IM STILL STANDING)  
You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use

GABRIEL   
And did you think this fool could never win  
Well look at me, I'm coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away

GABRIEL AND LUCIFER   
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

LUCIFER   
Looking like a true survivoR

GABRIEL   
Feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

GABRIEL AND LUCIFER   
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

GABRIEL   
Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

LUCIFER   
You know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

GABRIEL AND LUCIFER   
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

GABRIEL   
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

LUCIFER   
Looking like a true survivor, 

GABRIEL   
feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

GABRIEL AND LUCIFER   
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

LUCIFER   
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

(GABRIEL dies)

SAM  
No!

DEAN  
come on - come on! We dont have time for this - hes gone!

(Dean manages to get them out of the hotel)

EXT. SCENE

INT. SAMS ROOM ALONE

(He is lost and hurt and so depressed. He starts off trying to sleep. When the alarms of the song go off, he gives up and gets out of bed)

SAM  
Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day  
Fritter and waste the hours in an off-hand way  
Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town  
Waiting for someone or something to show you the way  
Tired of lying in the sunshine staying home to watch the rain  
You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today  
And then one day you find ten years have got behind you  
No one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun  
And you run and you run to catch up with the sun but it's sinking  
Racing around to come up behind you again  
The sun is the same in a relative way, but you're older  
Shorter of breath and one day closer to death  
Every year is getting shorter, never seem to find the time  
Plans that either come to naught or half a page of scribbled lines  
Hanging on in quiet desperation is the English way  
The time is gone, the song is over, thought I'd something more to say  
Home, home again  
I like to be here when I can  
When I come home cold and tired  
It's good to warm my bones beside the fire  
Far away, across the field  
The tolling of the iron bell  
Calls the faithful to their knees  
To hear the softly spoken magic spell

EXT. SCENE

INT. DEAN WASHING THE IMPALA

DEAN  
Up till now I used to pass my time  
Drinking beer so slowly, sometimes wine  
No God, air, water or sunshine  
And honesty was my only excuse  
I took your love and I used it  
Up till now my youthful stage  
A useless rage, a torn out page, a worn out gauge  
A dirty shade, a big charade, a has been made  
And honesty was my only excuse  
I took your love and I used it  
I never, I never, I never  
Up till now my love life  
Few sweet kisses, a little missus, a fork and knife  
A happy home, a hand to hold, a land to roam  
And honesty was my only excuse  
I used to take life in my own hands and I abused it  
Up till now I used to tap dance  
Take a girl by the hand saying  
"I need your, I need your romance"  
Oh I had me many chances  
And honesty was my only excuse  
I used to take your love and I'd abused it  
Up till now the path of life was fair enough  
Enough was fair, all was right  
And now I know, I see the light  
And honesty was my only excuse

EXT. SCENE

INT. BOBBYS INTERIOR DAYLIGHT

BOBBY   
no archangel, colt wont work, pagan gods slaughtered...any new suggestions?

SAM shakes his head

DEAN  
(Determined)  
Theres got to be something in these books - something 2e can...bargain with if we cant fight.

BOBBY  
You trust the devil to keep his word?

DEAN  
No, but we just need time. Well figure this out. We've got to.

SAM  
Maybe there isnt a way out of this...

DEAN  
What?

SAM  
Look, I'm just saying, these are Angel's were going against, not your normal run of the mill monster. Maybe there isnt a way to stop this.

DEAN  
are you giving up on me?

SAM  
no of course not

DEAN  
because I sure as hell ain't gonna say yes to the smug dickbags. And I'm not letting you say yes either. As long as we dont say yes, they cant do anything else.

SAM  
They could use other vessels. 

DEAN  
Then we figure out another way to stop them. Look.  
(Starts singingDONT STOP)  
If you wake up and don't want to smile  
If it takes just a little while  
Open your eyes and look at the day  
You'll see things in a different way  
Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
It'll be, better than before  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone  
Why not think about times to come?  
And not about the things that you've done  
If your life was bad to you  
Just think what tomorrow will do  
Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
It'll be, better than before,  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone  
All I want is to see you smile  
If it takes just a little while  
I know you don't believe that it's true  
I never meant any harm to you  
Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
It'll be, better than before,  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone

SAM  
It's not that easy dean.

EXT. SCENE

INT. CROWLEY CENTER STAGE

(Lights slowly come up while MR CROWLEY is sung)

LUCIFER  
Mr. Crowley, what they done in your head

DEAN  
Oh Mr. Crowley, did you talk with the dead

SAM  
Your lifestyle to me seemed so tragic  
With the thrill of it all

BOBBY  
You fooled all the people with magic  
Yeah you waited on Satan's call

DEAN  
Mr. Charming, did you think you were purR

BOBBY  
Mr. Alarming, in nocturnal rapport  
Uncovering things that were sacred manifest on this earth

CROWLEY  
Ah conceived in the eye of a secret  
And they scattered the afterbirth

BOBBY  
Mr. Crowley, won't you ride my white horse

DEAN  
Mr. Crowley, it's symbolic of course

SAM  
Approaching a time that is classic  
I hear maidens call

BOBBY  
Approaching a time that is drastic  
Standing with their backs to the wall

BOBBY SAM AND DEAN  
Was it polemically sent  
I want to know what you meant  
I want to know  
I want to know what you meant, yeah

CROWLEY  
Very touching I'm sure.

BOBBY  
What are you doing here? Here to gloat about the colt?

DEAN  
You gave us a useless weapon and sent us into his waiting arms. Why shouldnt I kill you now?

CROWLEY  
I didnt know it wouldnt work on Lucifer - there isnt exactly an instruction manual for the thing. And now that you've lost the archangel, you dont stand a chance in hell of killing the devil

BOBBY  
You just here to tell us were doomed?

CROWLEY  
No I actually came to help.

DEAN  
like you did the last time? 

CROWLEY   
The things that are able to kill our creator arent exactly common knowledge, squirrel. No, I came to tell you how we can trap him again.

SAM  
trap him?

BOBBY   
Put him back where he came from?

CROWLEY   
At least you arent entirely hopeless. Yes. Undo what these two morons did: lock him back up in the cage."

DEAN   
How do we do that? We cant exactly bring Lilith back. 

CROWLEY   
we dont need to. All we need is the four horsemen rings. They are the keys to the cage.

SAM  
horsemen? Like...the horsemen of the apocalypse?

CROWLEY   
Yes. And I know where Death is.

SAM  
and we should believe you why?

CROWLEY  
because you dont have any other choice.

SAM  
Get out.

DEAN  
sam...

BOBBY  
Hes right. This is the best plan we've got.

CROWLEY  
I knew you would see sense.

BOBBY  
Dont push it.

CROWLEY   
pleasure, darling. Hes in chicago. Getting ready to kill three million people.

DEAN  
And what - were just going to say please and tell change his mind?

CROWLEY   
(Holds out scythe)  
Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself.  
SAM   
How did you get that?

CROWLEY  
Hello --king of the crossroads. So, shall we?

DEAN  
What? Cant you just go kill him if you're so sure this will work?

CROWLEY  
no, because I'm not a moron. I dont have heroic tendencies. You on the other hand will do wonderfully.

(Beat of silence)

SAM   
Yeah. Good luck killing Death.

DEAN   
Yeah.

SAM   
Remember when we used to just...hunt wendigos? How simple things were?

DEAN   
Not really. You keep looking for other options. Come on, Crowley.

(Dean and crowley exit)

BOBBY  
...we should figure out how to bait the devil into the cage in the first place.

EXT. SCENE

INT. PIZZA SHOP EXTERIOR

CROWLEY   
Hey, let's stop for pizza.

DEAN   
Are you kidding?

CROWLEY   
Just heard it was good. That's all. Up ahead. Big, ugly building. Ground zero. Horseman's stable, if you will. He's in there.

DEAN   
How do you know?

CROWLEY   
Have you met me? 'cause I know. Also, the block is squirming with reapers.

DEAN  
you coming?

CROWLEY  
I have faith in your abilities. ... not really. But I am not suicidal.

DEAN  
thanks. The moral support is great.

CROWLEY  
(Shrugs and starts singing DONT FEAR THE REAPER)  
All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain, we can be like they are  
Come on baby, don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man

(DEAN gets out of the car)

CROWLEY   
Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity, Romeo and Juliet  
40, 000 men and women everyday, Like Romeo and Juliet  
40, 000 men and women everyday, Redefine happiness  
Another 40, 000 coming everyday, We can be like they are  
Come on baby, don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man

(Dean walks into pizza shop)

DEATH   
Thanks for returning that. Join me, Dean. The pizza's delicious. Sit down. Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you.

DEAN   
I got to say --I have mixed feelings about that. S-so is this the part where...where you kill me?

DEATH   
You have an inflated sense of your importance. I'm old, Dean. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you. (Death gestures to the pizza) Eat. (Dean takes a bite of the pizza) Good, isn't it?

DEAN   
So, then why am I still breathing, sitting here with you? Uh...w-what do you want?

DEATH   
The leash around my neck --off. Lucifer has me bound to him. I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum.

DEAN   
And you think...I can unbind you?

DEATH   
There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this. ( Death puts four rings on the table)

DEAN   
Yeah.

DEATH   
I'm inclined to give it to you.

DEAN   
To give it to me?

DEATH   
That's what I said.

DEAN   
But what about...

DEATH   
Chicago? I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza. Now, would you like the instruction manual?

EXT. SCENE

INT. BOBBYS HOUSE

DEAN  
Finally got a break!

BOBBY  
Did you get the ring?

DEAN  
and the other three. Turns out death really likes pizza. What about you? Turn up anything?

BOBBY  
No, so this plan better work...

SAM  
I had an idea how to get Lucifer into his cage again.

DEAN  
oh yeah? What is it?

SAM  
Well...what if I said yes?

DEAN  
...what?

SAM  
Thinking about it. I let him in my body and then I throw both of us into the cage.

DEAN   
What the hell is wrong with you?

SAM   
Dean --

DEAN   
...no, don't "Dean" me. I mean, you -- you have had some stupid ideas in the past, But this --(to Bobby) d-did you know about this?

BOBBY   
What?

DEAN   
About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat.

(Bobby nods)

DEAN   
Well, thanks for the heads up!

BOBBY   
Hey, this ain't about me.

DEAN   
You can't do this.

SAM   
That's the consensus.

DEAN   
All right. Awesome. Then, end of discussion.

SAM  
do you have a better idea?

DEAN  
not yet, but I will! There is another way.

SAM  
I made this mess -shouldnt I be the one to fix it?

DEAN  
absolutely! But not by letting the devil wear you to prom!

SAM  
i...maybe it's what I deserve. Running from this is only getting people killed.

DEAN  
what are you talking about?

SAM  
jess, you, mom, dad, all of those kids, Gabriel...

DEAN  
those weren't all your fault! And even if they were you dont deserve to go to hell with LUCIFER forever!

SAM  
Its destiny.

DEAN  
screw destiny.  
( starts singing DONT STOP THINKING ABOUT TOMORROW. Castiel shows up sometime during this song)  
Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
It'll be, better than before  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone  
Why not think about times to come?  
And not about the things that you've done  
If your life was bad to you  
Just think what tomorrow will do  
Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
It'll be, better than before,  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone  
All I want is to see you smile  
If it takes just a little while  
I know you don't believe that it's true  
I never meant any harm to you  
Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
It'll be, better than before,  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone  
Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
It'll be, better than before  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone  
Ooh, don't you look back  
Ooh, don't you look back  
Ooh, don't you look back  
Ooh, don't you look back

(DEAN walks out of the house to the impala)

DEAN CONT'D   
Son of a bitch!

(Back in the house)

CASTIEL   
"Yes" to Lucifer. Then jump in the hole. It's an interesting plan.

BOBBY   
That's a word for it.

SAM   
So? Go ahead and tell me it's the worst plan you ever heard.

CASTIEL   
Of course. I am happy to say that if that's what you want to hear. But it's not what I think.

SAM   
Really?

CASTIEL You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectations. He resisted Michael. Maybe you could resist Lucifer.

SAM  
what happened to abomination?

CASTIEL   
you have...grown on me.

EXT. SCENE

INT. IMPALA 

CASTIEL   
dean

DEAN  
(Doesnt stop polishing the car.)  
Unless you have plans, I dont care.

CASTIEL   
You do not agree with your brothers plan?

DEAN  
I'm not talking about it. It's not an option.

CASTIEL   
the alternative-

DEAN  
I dont carea if the price to save the world means I lose Sammy, maybe the world can just burn for all I care!

(Heavy pause. Dean and Castiel start circling each other)

DEAN CONT'D   
Up till now I used to pass my time  
Drinking beer so slowly, sometimes wine  
No God, air, water or sunshine  
And honesty was my only excuse  
I took your love and I used it

CASTIEL   
Up till now my youthful stage  
A useless rage, a torn out page, a worn out gauge  
A dirty shade, a big charade, a has been made  
And honesty was my only excuse  
I took your love and I used it

DEAN  
I never, 

CASTIEL  
I never, 

DEAN AND CASTIEL  
I never

DEAN  
Up till now my love life  
Few sweet kisses, a little missus, a fork and knife  
A happy home, a hand to hold, a land to roam  
And honesty was my only excuse  
I used to take life in my own hands and I abused it  
Up till now I used to tap dance  
Take a girl by the hand saying  
"I need your, I need your romance"  
Oh I had me many chances  
And honesty was my only excuse  
I used to take your love and I'd abused it

CASTIEL   
Up till now the path of life was fair enough  
Enough was fair, all was right  
And now I know, I see the light  
And honesty was my only excuse

(DEAN PUSHES CAS INTO THE BACK SEAT OF THE IMPALA AND THE LIGHTS CUT OUT)

EXT. SCENE

INT. SAM writing a letter to dean

SAM  
maybe given enough time, you would come around to this. But we dont have the time. I took him out of the cage, I have to put him back in. I'm sorry, dean. Sorry that I wasnt a better brother, or a better person. Sorry I started the apocalypse. I need you to promise me something. When I go in that box, I'm not coming back. You cant go poking at the cage - it's too risky. I want you to promise me you'll forget about me. You go find Lisa. You pray to god she's dumb enough to take you in, and you – you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me. Promise me because you dont have a choice. Goodbye, Dean.

(SAM seals the letter and goes and gets into a car to drive to detroit)

SAM CONT'D  
(Sings DUST IN THE WIND)  
I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity  
Dust in the wind  
All they are is dust in the wind  
Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind  
Oh, ho, ho  
Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away  
And all your money won't another minute buy  
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind  
Dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind  
The wind

EXT. SCENE AS SAM IS POSSESSED BY LUCIFER

INT. OUTSIDE BOBBYS HOUSE

DEAN  
(sings ALL OUT OF LOVE)  
I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong  
Oh, what are you thinking of  
What are you thinking of  
What are you thinking of  
What are you thinking of  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late I know I was so wrong

CASTIEL  
It's starting. Sam failed.

DEAN  
Yeah, you think, genius?

CASTIEL  
You don't have to be mean.

DEAN  
So what do we do now?

CASTIEL  
I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable blast wave.

DEAN  
Yeah, swell. Thank you, Bukowski. I-I mean, how do we stop it?

CASTIEL  
We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins.

DEAN  
Okay, well, where's this chosen field?

CASTIEL  
I don't know.

DEAN  
Well, there's got to be something that we can do.

CASTIEL  
I'm sorry, Dean. This is over.

DEAN  
You listen to me, you junkless sissy – we are not giving up!

CASTIEL  
There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do.  
(Sings LAY IT ALL ON THE LINE)  
It's the same old story all over again  
You turn a lover into just another friend  
I want to love you, I want to make you mine  
Won't you lay it on the line?

DEAN  
I'm tired of playing all your foolish games  
I'm tired of all of your lies making me insane  
I don't ask for much, the truth'll do just fine  
won't' you lay it on the line

CASTIEL AND DEAN  
Lay it on the line  
Lay it on the line  
Don't waste my time  
Lay it on the line

DEAN   
You know I love you, you know it's true  
It's up to you, girl, what've I got to do  
Don't hold me up, girl, don't waste my precious time  
Won't you lay it on the line  
Lay it on the line  
Lay it on the line  
Don't waste my time  
Lay it on the line

DEAN CONT'D   
come on, cas. Just....I'm gonna go talk to Sam.

BOBBY   
You just don't give up.

DEAN  
It's Sam!

CASTIEL  
If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield.

DEAN  
Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right?

CASTIEL  
I just want you to understand – the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother.

DEAN  
Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone.

EXT. SCENE

(BLAZE OF GLORY sung as the characters head to the cemetery)

DEAN  
I wake up in the morning  
And I raise my weary head  
I've got an old coat for a pillow  
And the earth was last night's bed  
I don't know where I'm going  
Only God knows where I've been  
I'm a devil on the run  
A six gun lover  
A candle in the wind

SAM  
When you're brought into this world  
They say you're born in sin  
Well at least they gave me something  
I didn't have to steal or have to win  
Well they tell me that I'm wanted  
Yeah, I'm a wanted man  
I'm a colt in your stable  
I'm what Cain was to Abel  
Mister catch me if you can

DEAN AND SAM  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun

DEAN  
You ask about my conscience  
And I offer you my soul  
You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man  
Well I ask if I'll grow old  
You ask me if I've known love  
And what it's like to sing songs in the rain  
Well, I've seen love come  
And I've seen it shot down  
I've seen it die in vain

SAM  
Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm the devil's son  
Call me young gun

DEAN  
Each night I go to bed  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
No I ain't looking for forgiveness  
But before I'm six foot deep  
Lord, I got to ask a favor  
And hope you'll understand  
'Cause I've lived life to the fullest  
Let this boy die like a man  
Staring down a bullet  
Let me make my final stand

SAM  
Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
And I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun  
I'm a young gun  
Young gun, yeah yeah yeah  
Young gun

EXT SCENE

INT. STULL CEMETERY SHOWDOWN

LUCIFER/SAM  
It's good to see you, Michael.

MICHAEL  
You too. It's been too long. Can you believe it's finally here?

LUCIFER/SAM  
No. Not really.

MICHAEL  
Are you ready?

LUCIFER/SAM  
As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this.

MICHAEL  
Yeah. Me too.

LUCIFER/SAM  
Then why are we?

MICHAEL  
Oh, you know why! I have no choice, after what you did.

LUCIFER/SAM  
We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard.

MICHAEL  
I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders.

LUCIFER/SAM  
But you don't have to follow them.

MICHAEL/ADAM  
What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you.

LUCIFER/SAM  
Please, Michael --

MICHAEL  
You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. you betrayed me – all of us – and you made our father leave.

LUCIFER/SAM  
No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us.

MICHAEL  
You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you.

LUCIFER/SAM  
If that's the way it's got to be... Then I'd like to see you try.

CASTIEL   
hey assbutt! (Temporily kills michael)

DEAN  
"Ass-butt"?

CASTIEL  
He'll be back – and upset – but you got your five minutes.

LUCIFER/SAM  
Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?

CASTIEL  
Uh... no.

LUCIFER/SAM  
No one dicks with Michael but me. (Castiel dies)

DEAN  
Sammy, can you hear me?

LUCIFER/SAM: You know... I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake. But you... are such a pain... in my ass. (Beats dean until Michael shows up again)

DEAN  
Hey you, out there in the cold  
Getting lonely, getting old  
Can you feel me?  
Hey you, standing in the aisles  
With itchy feet and fading smiles  
Can you feel me?  
Hey you, don't help them to bury the light  
Don't give in without a fight  
Hey you out there on your own  
Sitting naked by the phone  
Would you touch me?  
Hey you with you ear against the wall  
Waiting for someone to call out  
Would you touch me?  
Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone?  
Open your heart, I'm coming home

SAMIFER  
But it was only fantasy  
The wall was too high  
As you can see  
No matter how he tried  
He could not break free  
And the worms ate into his brain

SAM  
(Back in control)  
Hey you, out there on the road  
Always doing what you're told  
Can you help me?  
Hey you, out there beyond the wall  
Breaking bottles in the hall  
Can you help me?  
Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all  
(Opens the cage and falls into it with michael)  
Together we stand, divided we fall

EXT. SCENE

INT. CEMETERY CAS IS BACK

DEAn  
Cas, you're alive?

CASTIEL  
I'm better than that.  
(Heals dean)

DEAN  
What are you gonna do now?

CASTIEL  
Return to Heaven, I suppose.

DEAN  
Heaven?

CASTIEL  
With Michael in the Cage, I'm sure it's total anarchy up there.

DEAN  
So, what, you're the new sheriff in town?

CASTIEL  
I like that. Yeah. I suppose I am.

DEAN  
Wow. God gives you a brand-new, shiny set of wings, and suddenly you're his bitch again.

CASTIEL  
I don't know what God wants. I don't know if he'll even return. It just... seems like the right thing to do.

DEAN  
Well, if you do see him, you tell him I'm coming for him next.

CASTIEL  
You're angry.

DEAN  
That's an understatement.

CASTIEL  
He helped. Maybe even more than we realize.

DEAN  
That's easy for you to say. He brought you back. But what about Sam? What about me, huh? Where's my grand prize? All I got is my brother in a hole!

CASTIEL  
You got what you asked for, Dean. No paradise. No hell. Just more of the same. I mean it, Dean. What would you rather have? Peace or freedom?

DEAN: Well, you really suck at goodbyes, you know that?  
(Sings ONLY TIME)  
You're leaving now  
It's in your eyes  
There's no disguising it  
It really comes as no surprise  
To find that you planned it all along  
I see it now  
Becomes so clear  
Your insincerity  
And me all starry-eyed  
You'd think that I would have known by now  
Now, sure as the sun will cross the sky  
This lie is over  
Lost, like the tears that used to tide me over  
One thing is sure  
That time will tell  
(Only time will tell)  
If you were wrong  
The brightest ring around the moon  
Will darken when I die  
Now, sure as the sun will cross the sky  
This lie is over  
Lost, like the tears that used to tide me over  
You're leaving now  
It's in your eyes  
There's no disguising it  
It really comes as no surprise  
To find that you planned it all along  
I see it now  
Becomes so clear  
Your insincerity  
And me all starry-eyed  
You'd think that I would have known by now  
Now, sure as the sun will cross the sky  
This lie is over  
Lost, like the tears that used to tide me over  
You're on your own  
Inside your room  
(Only time will tell)  
You're claiming victory  
You were just using me  
And there is no one you can use now  
One thing is sure  
That time will tell

EXT. SCENE

INT. BOBBYS HOUSE

BOBBY   
is it over?

DEAN  
(Walks up to the house)  
Yeah. Its over.

BOBBY  
I'm sorry, kid. You alright?

DEAN  
of course. Look, im... gonna take some time off. Some personal time. Deal with some things...

BOBBY   
You do that. Take as much time as you need. I'll be here whenever you're ready.

DEAN  
thanks, bobby.

(BOBBY goes inside)

DEAN CONT'D   
(Starts singing WRONG SIDE OF HEAVEN)  
I spoke to God today and he said that he's ashamed  
What have I become  
What have I done  
I spoke to the devil today and he swears he's not to blame  
And I understood 'cause I feel the same  
Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side  
The righteous side of hell  
I heard from God today and he sounded just like me  
What have I done and who have I become  
I saw the devil today and he looked a lot like me  
I looked away, I turned away  
Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side  
The righteous side of hell  
I'm not defending  
Downward descending  
Falling further and further away  
Getting closer every day  
I'm getting closer every day  
To the end, to the end, the end, the end  
I'm getting closer every day  
Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero  
And I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side  
Righteous side of hell

(DEAN collapses to his knees in the centre of the stage)

CASTIEL   
(To Dean's right)  
Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

BOBBY   
(Right behind dean)  
Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know

SAM  
(Apppears on Dean's left)  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say

SAM, CASTIEL, AND BOBBY   
Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

BOBBY  
Carry on, you will always remember

CASTIEL   
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor

SAM  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you

EVERYONE  
Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

EXT. SCENE  
  



End file.
